


Truths Are Out - Help Might Hurt

by MichalieS



Series: LaLaLand Fantasies [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rule of Rose
Genre: Adopted Daughter, Doctor - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Immortality, Other, Rape, Sex, Trauma, big penis, expend, hebrew words, hymen ripping, job boss, treatment, witch sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS
Summary: these are a mixture of three records i have kept in my phone.again; this is a huge mix of movies, games, and artists.not everything makes sense!btw these hebrew words in the story;Avarno et par'oh na'avor gam et zeh = we have gone past the Pharaho, and so we can get past this'Hakdemet' = a little mix of words i have made and turned out being a trend at my old workplace meaning 'i have an illness that forces me to get early everywhere.'





	Truths Are Out - Help Might Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> these are a mixture of three records i have kept in my phone.  
> again; this is a huge mix of movies, games, and artists.  
> not everything makes sense!
> 
> btw these hebrew words in the story;  
> Avarno et par'oh na'avor gam et zeh = we have gone past the Pharaho, and so we can get past this  
> 'Hakdemet' = a little mix of words i have made and turned out being a trend at my old workplace meaning 'i have an illness that forces me to get early everywhere.'

Flemeth started to have sex with me whenever I needed to recharge and so…

But all this time, she kept asking me “Why are you so scared of having sex?”

I used to tell her someone abducted me to use me.

I had my bad past.

And although she kept asking what happened on that day, I always ignored her, letting the topic change abruptly.

 

I didn’t tell many people Lucius Malfoy raped me to become immortal, but I assume I needed to tell her sooner or later.

She is a loyal SH after all.

 

'You came here for a reason, child. I can tell.' Flemeth spoke to me as she cast the fire spell on the fireplace in that small hut.

'That day I was abducted...' I started talking with a slight shiver 'I always tried my best to forget... You saw yourself that time we did 'it' the first time. It was hard for me. It is still very hard for me. It haunts me to this day...'

Flemeth seemed like she's having a hard time following my story. 

I understood. 

It was still very vague...

The old witch took a chair and sat by my side. 

My fists grabbed my skirt. 

That memory hurt just by thinking of it. 

'Th... That day I was in Michael's concert in Israel. It was marvelous as usual. We took a cab to get home. As soon as I took my leg out of the car we were...' I stopped. 

I didn't want to cry. 

I tried to relax and then kept telling my story 'someone with a mask grabbed me and Michael and dragged us into a car with black windows. We...' Flemeth's expression was so sad. 

I think, at that point, she already realized it was serious. 

'We were driving for hours. I didn't know why it's happening and where are we going. After a long time, the doors opened and I was knocked out.' I started talking again, and again stopped to calm down. 

Tears started falling on my cheeks. 

'I woke up, tied to a doctor's bed, with my legs spread. Naked.'

Flemeth's eyes opened with shock, yet her expression was very cold. 

Completely cold except her eyes.

'I tried to use my magic but it didn't seem to work. A man came and started asking me private questions. 

I refused to answer any. At some point, a man I knew well came inside the room. Lucius Malfoy. I asked him to let me go... No... I begged him... All he did was to laugh.' At that point I started to shiver. 

Flemeth hugged me and I started to cry 'He told me I need to be a good girl and do as he says and then he raped me..! I... I was... I was screaming and crying, and he just shouted at me and beat me up!'

Flemeth shushed me and stroked my head 'Now I have the answers to my questions, child. Now all I have seen you do is very clear to me.' She spoke with a soothing tone. She gave me a cup of water and looked at me. I drank it all and wiped my tears. 

'Did he go very deep in you, child?'

'Yes...'

'Was he big?'

'Every time he got bigger then before..'

Flemeth's questions opened my wounds. 

It was hard...

'I will take these matters into account, dear child.' She said. 

I nodded with a slight whine.

She embraced me and granted me a soft kiss on my forehead. 

I guess she was happy I shared this with her. 

'I will talk to Miryam about this, and all three of us try and develop a plan to expand your inside. I know you do not want this to be, but there is no other way.'

I got stressed 'Expand my inside?! But..! What good will that do?!' I yelped. 

Flemeth grind at me and said 'With that, even your eternal virtue would not be too bad while ripping.'

I tried not to cry again as I looked down at my feet. 

Flemeth smiled 'Do not fear. Trust me, my dear princess…'

 

 

***

 

 

The day after I told Flemeth about the time I was raped, she arranged an appointment with Miryam. 

Today we all met in her clinic.

'First I want to say I am very pleased you suggested we talk, Flemeth. That only means you care.' Miryam praised Flemeth. 

Flemeth didn't seem to care for that compliment 'What should we do to make things easier, Miryam?' She asked with a serious tone. 

I was wiggling on my seat. 

I didn't want this to be even mentioned as an option. 

I just wanted to get out of there.

"There is a chance it might work in theory… The only thing we need, is to let you practice weekly.” said my doctor.

"Is there a way to make it happen? What do we need to prepare?” the witch asked.

'Well there's a very good treatment we can try, and I think it'll work best for both of you. You two must meet at least once or twice a week and, this is important, Flemeth, you must make your 'tool' longer and thicker by one centimeter at the time. Means you need to, for example, today, if you two do it, Flemeth must enlarge herself by one to each of what I mentioned, and for the second time, by two. And so on...' Miryam suggested. 

Flemeth nodded for yes 'That sounds very fitting to our situation. I believe it would be perfect. When will we start? Today I am very busy.'

Flemeth wanted to start already. 

That scared me even more. 

But I was still relived she had her own matters today. 

I didn't want it to happen right now. 

'Will tomorrow be good?'

I yelped as Miryam said these words. 

Both the witch and my doctor turned to look at me. 

'Are you that scared, child?' Flemeth asked me with a slight snore. 

'I er.... I...' I was nervously stuttering. 

'We will do our best to make it as effective as we can.' Miryam spoke to me with a soothing voice. 

'Don't worry.' 

"So… tomorrow...” I sighed.

"Agreed.” they both replied.

 

 

***

 

 

 

The day after all three of us met, I was waiting for Flemeth to come and pick me up from work.My boss, Shai was on shift with me

Shai could see something's bothering me. 

'Mrs. Hakdemet, are you ok?' He asked with a smile. 

I giggled and nodded for yes 'I'm fine, boss. I am perfectly fine.'

'No you're not! You seem a bit stressed.'

He could recognize my expression...

Why?

'Someone's taking me to some... Check up..'

'Are you scared of doctors?' He teased me. 

I angrily said 'No! I'm not going to tell you but this is far worse then every medical treatment that ever existed on this universe!'

'Wow you are so touchy! It was a joke!' He tried to defend. 

'It's not somthing I like talking about, shai. Just don't bring it up again.' I sighed and started cleaning the shop. 

'Mom!' I suddenly heard my daughter's voice. 

There she was. 

Wendy and Michael came into the shop. 

'Oh sweetie!' I giggled as Wendy jumped into my arms. 

'We came to make you happy before Flemeth extends-' Wendy tried to say as I put my hand on her mouth. 

'Wendy, not here!' I whispered. 

Michael came and hugged me 'I know it's hard, but you can do it. How do you say in Hebrew..? Avarnu Et Paroh Ve'Na'avor Gam Et Zeh'

I giggled. 

Michael's Hebrew did improve. 

Michael and Wendy said goodbye and left. 

I remained there with a smile.

'Who were they?' Shai asked me with a soft smile. 

I giggled 'These were my fiancé and my adopted daughter.'

'Why did you shut her mouth?'

'She was about to say something that must remain a secret.'

I kept doing my chores at the shop, wondering why Flemeth is so late. Or maybe she won't come at all and I'll just return to Neverland mansion.

'Arrrr... Michal?' Shai asked me. 

'Hmmm? What is it?'

'I think that woman is waiting for you.'

I looked outside the shop and there she was. 

Flemeth was standing at the entrance, looking at me with stern eyes. 

My heart started beating fast. 

'I... I'll just finish something here and we'll leave.' I stammered.

Shai saw I was very nervous. He looked at Flemeth and then again he looked at me. 

'I don't want to pry but... Just tell me, did she hurt you in any way? She's gonna?'

I closed my eyes and said 'it's for my own good' and signed my name out of the shift. 

I got out and said goodbye as Flemeth hinted me to come closer. 

Shai stared at us until we teleported.

'How are you, Michal?' Flemeth asked as we walked through the Moatza building. 

'I'm ok...' I whispered with a slight shiver. 

We reached the room. 

I got very VERY scared. 

Miryam greeted us and hinted me to get undressed. I looked at Flemeth with fearful eyes. 

'Get ready now. I need to talk to Alex about something before we start.' Flemeth spoke to Miryam. 

'Now? But please do it quick, yes?'

'I will not be long.'

A few moments after Flemeth left the room, I was already completely naked on the examination bed. I started to panic. Miryam told me to part my legs so she can see my hymen's condition. 

I resisted her. 

'Michal, spread your legs please!' She raged.

I started crying 'No... Please don't make me do this..!' Miryam understood my stress. 

'Michalie, you know it's for your own good, right? If there was another way, we wouldn't even consider this treatment. You know it, right?' She tried to calm me down. 

'No... I don't want this to happen... I'm scared...' I was weeping.

'Oye Michalie...' She said with a soothing voice as Flemeth got inside the room. 

'What these tears are for, dear girl?' Flemeth asked with a calm tone. 

'She got a bit scared. Probably some bad memories came to mind...'

'Aww... This is still not a reason to spend your precise tears, child...' Flemeth tried to calm me down as she came and put her hand on my knee.

'You know what? Spread your legs and I will leave the room for a moment... Remain with Miryam for a few minutes, and then after you calm down I would return..'

Flemeth compromised and left the room. 

Miryam penetrated her finger inside me 'Your hymen is very thick... And you are not very wet... Flemeth would decide what to do..'

'Will it hurt?'

'Yes'

Flemeth got inside the room again and I closed my legs again, shivering with fear. 

'Foreplay will do nothing today. You are far too stressed. I do hope there is some hope inside...' Flemeth sighed at the sight of my shivering body.

'I'm afraid she is very dry.' Miryam sighed. 

'Is that so..?' Flemeth was mumbling as she held her hand under her chin. 

Miryam came and forcefully parted one of my legs as Flemeth did the other. 

I started sobbing. 

'Do you have lube here?' Flemeth asked. 

'Yes. Right here.'

'Good. That will do nicely.' The witch smiled at my doctor and started pumping some lube on her metal glove.

'If you do this, your gloves won't get rusty?' Miryam asked. 

'Oh no. Let us just say I can easily swim with them.' The witch replied with a slight chuckle. 

I was whimpering as Flemeth's gentle metal-covered fingers started touching my genitals, slowly making sure they get every drop of required lube.

'It seemed you are completely empty. Too scared to even let some urine out? It is not very healthy, dear.' Flemeth teased me as she puts another layer of lube inside my vagina. I started mumbling again 'Please don't... Please don't do this... No... Please no...'

Flemeth didn't listen to my pleads.

She then stood up and started to cast that erection spell. 

That penis grew bigger and bigger. 

After it reached the desired size, Flemeth lubed it too.

She then grabbed my thighs and prepared her position. 

'Nohoho.. Please..! I'm scared..!' I wept.

Flemeth looked at me with a stern glare and said 'Your fear is useless, child. I am not Lucius. I never wished nor will I ever to use you for my own purposes. I am here to be of help only.'

Although she tried, I was still scared and stressed. 

She had no choice. 

She started rubbing her 'tool' against my entrance. 

'Gggggyh! I yelped as I realized she's going to be inside me soon.

'Slowly, Flemeth. Remember she must be very tight. The stress is taking its affect.' Miryam warned the witch.

'I am very well aware of that, Miryam.' The witch hissed.

She started to push it inside me, but almost immediately backed off. 

'My... Tighter then that would be impenetrable...' Flemeth grunts as she tried to slowly go inside me again. This time she didn't give up. She groaned as I started whining of pain. I grabbed the bed's edges as I felt that huge pole entering me. It hurt so much that I started yelping and crying.

I let myself fall back, as that huge thing got halfway inside me. 

Flemeth stopped there. 

She looked at me with her glowing golden eyes and tried to calm me down 'I am not like him, child. And I will never be. All I do is for one purpose, and it is to do things only for your benefit. I will never harm you intentionally. I wish only for your own good.'

Tears were still falling down my cheeks. I was panting, crying and shivering. 

I felt terrible. 

Not only because of the pain, but also because I knew she is not even all the way inside me.

'We need to keep moving, child. Take a deep breath for me now...'

'B.. But...'

'You do not want it to hurt, do you? Let me help you reduce the pain for you...' Flemeth talked as she took deep breaths, expecting me to do the same. 

I started mimicking her, still weeping slightly.

'Good girl' Flemeth said as she gave a slight grunt and tried to go deeper in me. 

I was never very deep, so it was very overwhelming. 

I felt I'm going to split open. 

'Gnnnmmmmmm!!!' I bit my lip as I tried not to scream. 

It hurt. 

She slowly got deeper and deeper in. 

'Oh that is much better...' Flemeth groaned as she got almost all the way inside me.

'I am all the way in now, child... Ugh... So tight... Very very tight...' Flemeth grunts as I gave a slight whimper. 

She leaned above me, and started to gently rock her hips back and forth. 

'Gynnnnn... I c...... It's so big inside me..! It's too big..! I'll rip! You're tearing me apart!' I was whimpering again and again. 

Flemeth's face were different. 

She enjoyed this, but at the same time, she wanted me to feel safe having her in me.

'Try relaxing a bit more, child... You are just making it harder for yourself... Ugh... I hope after you expend a bit, you would not be as tight as this...' Flemeth's words were heard as I felt her thrusting pace gets very gentle but very VERY deep in me.

Her slow paced movements made me moan a bit. 

She looked directly into my eyes. 

That was embarrassing. 

I tried to look to the other side, and just focus on Flemeth's thrusting penis. 

It was hard. 

The memory of my rape didn't let go.

The shame of being taken by an old witch and my bad memories mixed together. 

It was very painful too. Although I was calmer, Flemeth's penis was so big. The pain and pleasure mixed together and confused me. I didn't know if I'm crying of pain or maybe because it feels so good. 

I started shaking as my orgasm started. 'Gggg! Oh my gooooooood!! I'm about to cum..!' I wept. 

Flemeth smiled at me and started thrusting even harder in me. 

A few seconds later, I was finished, as well as she. 

I felt her penis slowly pulled out of me, with a fountain of semen following and exploding from inside of me. 

Flemeth put her hand on my cheek 'You were very brave, dear girl.' She whispered in my ear. 

My virginity blood was dripping on the ground below me. 

Miryam started cleaning up and gave me an injection that supposed to make the pain go. 

'That was a very successful treatment. Next time it's two centimeters.' Miryam told us both. 

I started shivering. 

That was terrible, and next time, I thought, it will be even worse. 

Flemeth looked at me and gave me a slight smile 'Michal, although it was hard, all I saw today was a young woman with bad memories. I believe that as soon as you realize I am not Lucius, it will be much easier for you. And not just with me. With every other SH.'

I tried to stand up. 

I was still in pain between my legs. 

I managed to look at Flemeth's face and say 'I hope you are right...'

Flemeth hugged me with her hand stroking my hair. 

'I am sure Michael is very proud of you now, dear girl...' 


End file.
